


MY King

by LoverOfKnowledge239



Category: One Piece
Genre: #CrazyFamily, #PerosperoIsAGoodBrother, #SaboAndAceWillHaveHeartAttacks, #SufferingFriends, Amande will slice up any one who tries to hurt her family, Androgynous Luffy, Big Brother Charlotte Katakuri, Big Mom cares, Coby worries for himself but decides Luffy is worth it, Dragon cares, F/M, M/M, Other, Overprotective Siblings, Poor Luffy, RIP Luffy's sanity, don't worry-Ace and Sabo will still be Luffy's brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverOfKnowledge239/pseuds/LoverOfKnowledge239
Summary: We all know the canon verse, so it’s time to change things up. What if Luffy’s mom was Big Mom? What if Luffy was born an androgynous male? Well, it’s this case in this story. Meet Charlotte D. Luffy, the child of Big Mom and Dragon. He is the darling child of Dragon, a child of the Charlotte family, and one of the most dangerous fighters for any foe. Being the only one that Big Mom never hurts, the responsibility to calm her when she was in one of her moods fell to him. Called “The Tactician” by the world and a caring sibling by his family, Luffy was renowned to have brilliant strategies and caring heart, fulfilling his responsibility perfectly. Completely realistic, he never cared about the emotional or pleasurable side of the life of a male, preferring to care about  appearing as feminine while retaining his male status, protecting his family and his people. So imagine the surprise when he is courted by a pink haired marine, an Admiral to boot. And is that his grandfather, Fleet Admiral Sengoku, and Admiral Akainu handing over money to his father and Admirals Kizaru and Aokiji in the background?!?! Even his siblings are handing over money to others of his family?!?! What is going on?!?!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Luffy's different Mama AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/448676) by FunahoMisako. 



> Disclaimer: One Piece DOES NOT belong to me. If it did, then Dragon would be a better father and we would actually meet Luffy’s mom sometime early on, like maybe episode 30 or 40, and Ace wouldn’t have died at all.

Prologue: The 75th Charlotte, Charlotte D. Luffy

           It was a truly joyous day on Whole Cake Island. In the castle of the island, the members of the Charlotte family gathered, each anxious. The oldest siblings, Charlotte Perospero and Charlotte Compote, to calm their other siblings down. Among the Frenzied, Charlotte Katakuri and Charlotte Smoothies remained the enforcers, forcefully calming their other siblings down. All of them froze the moment they heard the cries of a newborn. All of the present members of the family raced to the room, slamming the door open to reveal a sight that caused many of them doubt so much that they fainted: there sat Big Mom, the newborn in her arms, but the most shocking thing was the gentle look in her usually cruel eyes as she gazed down at the babe.

           “Ma-Mama, you…” Stuttered Charlotte Oven before he fainted.          

           “Mama, do we have another sister?” Charlotte Perospero asked as he gazed down curiously at the newborn babe with clear affection in his eyes.

           “He, Perospero, this is your brother, even if he looks like a female.” Big Mom corrected her oldest son, who shrugged but stated with a wide smile,    

            “Doesn’t matter. Either way, he’ll be pursued, but I won’t let our youngest sibling go without a fight.” At these words, the rest of the elder siblings nodded. Big Mom laughed gleefully at those words and smiled down at her newest child.

           “Welcome to the family of those who love you, my 75th child, Charlotte D. Luffy, my little Lu-chan.” She said before turning and shouting for a tea party in commemoration go her child’s birth. Amongst all that noise, the child still remained sleeping, moving only to get more comfortable.


	2. The Darling Child

 

          Throughout the world, everyone knew of the Yonko, Big Mom, and her crew. Renowned for their fearsome battle capabilities and monstrous strength, they were the nightmare of any marine. All but the Vice-Admirals and the Admirals avoided them when possible. Another thing that was well known is the crew’s strong familial bond. And it was with these two things that the crew operated fluidly just as if they were a well oiled machine. 

           Among the family, there were obviously favorites, but that was something that one who knew the mind of one Big Mom knows. But the world was rocked when a new player entered the field, a new Charlotte, one Charlotte D. Luffy to be exact. Thinking that the new pirate would be weak, the marines decided to attack. It was on that day that the world learned just how strong the familial bonds of the Big Mom pirates actually were, the family descending onto the enemy for fiercely than anything ever seen. The most frightening aspect of this event was the fact that the serene smile on the lovely face of the 75th child never left his face throughout the whole thing, even when his siblings practically bulldozed through the marines like bowling pins. It was from then that all of the marines learned not to attempt to capture or even harm Big Mom’s most cherished child, her Tactician.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

           Big Mom smiled in amusement as she watched her children enjoy themselves at the tea party in honor of her 75th child, her little Tactician, her darling Lu-chan’s sixteenth birthday. She picked up her teacup and took a sip, draining the contents and placing it down with a satisfied smile. Scanning over her children, a slight frown replaced the satisfaction that had just moments ago been on her face when she didn’t see her Lu-chan, her little birthday boy. The older siblings immediately noticed and quickly acted, sending out Perospero to test the waters, so to say.

         “Mama? Is everything alright?” The eldest Charlotte asked in cautious worry, making sure to keep his body tense but also loose, giving him room to dodge or flee just in case his mother went off on one of her moods, more so since the only child that could calm his mother was currently not present.

          “Hmm? Oh, it’s nothing. I’m just wondering why our little Lu-chan isn’t here right now.” Big Mom waved her eldest son’s concern away as she continued to scan for the birthday boy. Perospero took this as her answer and loosened his posture, relaxing now that he was certain that she wasn’t about to go into one of her flying rages.

           “Ah, so that’s why.” Perospero hummed in understanding before trying to cheer his mother up, “It’ll be fine, Mama. Lu will get here in a few minutes. He’s just finishing up on the touches of his birthday outfit. You know how he is when he feels like he needs to be dressed for the occasion, especially since this is his sixteenth birthday.”

            Big Mom agreed with her son absently but brightened when she saw Smoothie lead over the Underworld leaders to greet her. Standing, the Yonko greeted them with a wide grin and open arms, chatting with them about insignificant things and showing off the gifts that the family got for the cherished 75th child of the Charlottes. Smoothie saw her job done and went back to her place, sitting down and crossing her legs as she greeted more guests, a polite but fake smile on her lips. Finishing up for the group of the most recently arrived groups, she sighed subtly in relief.

        “Smoothie!” Came a call that caused a genuine smile to grow on her face as she stared at the birthday boy.

        Dressed in a pale pink kimono, knee length, with frills on the seems of the sleeves and the neckline, semiformal, and with a white obi that seemed like wings, along with tinkling silver hair ornaments and makeup that hid flaws, her brother seemed to be a fairy. Healthy pink lips, lovely brown eyes, the color like fresh milk chocolate, pale skin that glowed with life, and a slim figure with curved in the correct places, almost like that of a woman’s, fairy seemed to be the most accurate description of her brother. Wearing a pair of white platform heeled boots, lace up, and a clear crystal dangle earring of a moon in his left ear, her brother looked perfect.

         “Hello, Smoothie!” Her brother smiled happily up at her. As the 75th child, he was one of the younger ones of the family, but unlike the other young ones, he was extremely gifted to the point that Big Mom considered him to be one of their aces.

          “Happy birthday, Lu.” She smiled as she knelt and hugged her smaller sibling. He hugged her back and bounced around, cheery smile on his face that seemed to lighten up all of her other siblings. Standing, her full height overwhelming compared to him, she took his hand and led him to their mother. Her brother seemed to skip as they walked and she observed that her sent smiles every where to all of their friends and people. Even Brûlée, who was scowling at their brothers, Oven and Daifuku, smiled when she saw the happy child.

        “Lu! Happy Birthday!” Brûlée sung as she walked over to her siblings. Kneeling she hugged the birthday boy, who hugged her back. Standing, she stood and went off, taking the chance to flee their brothers. The pair laughed and continued on their way to their mother.

        “Mother!” The birthday boy called as he let go of Smoothie and went to their mother, who turned and smiled at him with joy in her face.

        “Lu! Mamamama, you’ve finally arrived. Happy Birthday, my dear Lu.” She said as she picked her child up and turned back around to show him off to her guests, who all quieted down when they saw the large woman getting ready to speak.

         “Minna, Thank you all for coming today. You’ve made me very happy. Today, we are here to celebrate my 75th child’s birthday, my dear Lu.” She declared as she held up her child, drinking up the cheers that came from her people. Placing her child down, she then called out for the cake to be delivered out.

        At her cue, the cooks brought it out and showed off their creation proudly. A giant cake, three tiered and decorated with swirls and cherry blossoms made of candy, curtesy of Perospero, the cake was painted to seem like a cherry blossom tree. Looking at it, Big Mom started to salivate at the sight of the delicacy.

       “Wah~, it looks amazing. You did an amazing job, Shi-chan.” Big Mom complimented the blonde chef, who only smiled and bowed.

         A few years ago, 5 to be exact, her Lu went off on an adventure in North Blue with Katakuri and came back with a badly beaten child, whom Luffy had asked his mother to help. Big Mom, unable to deny her cherished 75th child, agreed relunctantly but was soon proved to be a very happy woman when the child, who she learned was the fourth Vinsmoke child, proved to be extremely gifted in cooking. Seeing this, she sent Luffy and Sanji straight to East Blue to find Red Leg Zeff, who had opened a resturant there, for Sanji to learn under and learn the Vinsmoke did. Zeff saw the potential in the blonde and began to teach him both in cooking and in fighting, seeing the blonde first as his protegé and then a son. Gradually, the blonde began to get better until one day he became known all over as a master chef, one of the best in all of the four Blues, for a three part course that used the left over parts of fish and vegetables, one that he prided in being both affordable and nutritious. Publishing the recipe, he gained recognition as a kind chef who focused on the cooking rather than the money. In the matter of Luffy, Zeff took care of that by giving Luffy his specialty, seafood. The Charlotte was taught in all things cooking when dealing with seafood and it was safe to say that in that field, then Luffy was THE chef.

           Seeing that the two had gained more than enough skill as fighters andchefs, he told both Luffy and Sanji to return to Whole Cake Island. Thanking him for his teachings, both left East Blue and returned to Whole Cake Island after being away for two years.

           Once they got back, both greeted the Yonko who smiled widely at the fact that both her child and his friend had returned and were both extremely good at what they do. Wanting to see just how good they were, she gave him a challenge: make a feast that night that would impress her. It was safe to say that she was more than impressed with the two and immediately let them have free reign of the kitchen any time they’d like, as long as they made something for her when she requested it.

        “Thank you, Mama.” The blonde replied as he bowed and straightened with a smile and went off to his friend.

         “Luffy, happy birthday!” He congratulated his friend who beamed at him and hugged him. Laughing softly, the blonde hugged him back. Letting go, the raven straightened in his seat as his mother called for cake to be cut. Accepting his birthday presents from his siblings, he remained happy, even when he got not so good gifts. Thankfully, the number of awesome gifts from his other siblings overwhelmed the crappy gifts.

         “Mamamama! Happy Birthday, Lu-chan!” His mother cheered as she bit into a slice of his birthday cake.

          “Happy birthday, brother.” His siblings echoed, more than half of the sincere and happy. The others were bitter, for the reason that their own birthdays were ignored or on a smaller scale celebration than his own and the other cherished children’s.

          His friends Sanji and Jinbe walked over and hugged him, both grinning widely. Once he was let go, he was pounced on by some of his siblings in hugs.

           “Thank you, everyone.” He said tearfully, his joy shining.

           “Now now, little brother, it’s not okay to ruin such a lovely face by crying on such a joyous day.” His eldest brother, Perospero, chuckled as he knelt and offered a handkerchief, Compoté, Brûlée, Katakuri, Smoothie, and Amandé standing behind him, fondness in their eyes.

           “Big brother Perospero is right, Lu.” Amandé agreed, an uncharacteristic gentle smile on her lips.

            “Yeah, it’s unlike you to cry. The day that you do is the day that we will destroy whoever made you cry in the first place.” Katakuri stated firmly as the other older members of the family agreed in unison.Letting out a soft laugh, Luffy took the handkerchief and dried his tears, slipping his smile back on.

            “Hey,” Brûlée cheered as she went over and knelt down next to him, an identical smile on her face, “We have the same smile!”

            Here, the whole family laughed. No one could deny that their smiles we’re the same.


	3. Plans and Preparation

A few days later, the Charlotte family’s eldest children were in a meeting with their mother about their little sibling heading out to sea by himself without any of the family with him. With exception of a few, half were against it and the other half wanted to go with him. The exceptions didn’t care at all.

“Mama, surely you’re against this?” Katakuri asked as he looked up at their mother.

“Yeah, mama, Luffy’s too young for this!” Brûlée cried as she began to tear up at the thought of her brother leaving them and heading out into the cruel world that had once tried to take him away from his family.

“Calm down, Brûlée. It’ll be fine. Lu-chan’s more than enough to handle any marine.” Placated Perospero as he comforted the crying woman.

“Perospero’s right, Brûlée. Besides, who says that Lu-chan’s going alone? He’ll have Jinbei and Sanji with him. You also forget that Luffy’s other brothers, Ace and Sabo, will also keep an eye out for him.” Smoothie pointed out, “Along with the Revolutionaries on Dragon-san’s orders and Whitebeard’s crew with Ace being Luffy’s older brother.”

Nodding, Brûlée calmed gradually, taking comfort in that there will people who will be watching out for her brother.

“Calm down, Brûlée. It won’t be as if we won’t be able to keep an eye on him.I made sure to have a DenDen mushi installed in every bedroom. There are also mirrors for communication should there be need be.” Big Mom stated, “We’re not taking a chance and letting the marines aim for our precious 75th child again.”

In unison, the family nodded. Whether they liked a sibling or not, family was still family and when you messed with one Charlotte, you mess with them all. This time, if the marines decide to even harm a hair on their sibling’s head, then the Charlotte family will descend on them once more but aftermath will be worse than anything that happened in their last attack. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Is everything ready?” Called Brûlée as she oversaw the stocking of her favorite younger sibling’s ship. The reason for that was simple: the ship itself was not normal at all. Rather, it was Luffy’s personal battleship, a rather small one (for a battle ship) and a fourteenth birthday present from the Charlotte family matriarch herself, who had it custom made using the marines’ battle ship and building on that, making it to be able to withstand almost anything, a true floating fortress. For Luffy, Linlin took no risks and made sure to make him the toughest, fastest, and strongest ship she could. With her mother taking on the ship matter, Brulée took on the job of making sure that her brother’s ship was fully supplied to the brim with everything and anything he could possibly need, which is what is happening now. Noting that the final preparations are being wrapped up, Brûlée nodded and headed back to her awaiting family, who stood on the dock with the 75th child, the elder siblings fussing over him.

“Lu-chan, are you sure that you have everything that you need?” Big Mom asked her darling son whom she held in her hand, who nodded once more in confirmation. At ease with her son’s answer, she placed the boy down.

“Lu-chan, be careful, alright? These seas are cruel and harsh and the marines will try to get you in their stupidity.” Smoothie stated as she knelt and pat her brother on his head, smiling when she felt him nod. Moving away, Perospero took her place.

“Lu-chan, make sure that you get your nutrients or else you’ll never grow.” The eldest child of the family chuckled as he messed with his sibling.

“Don’t worry, Spero-nii. I’ll have Sanji with me. He’ll force me to eat if he has to.” Luffy laughed, making the family smile fondly.

Finishing up their own comments, the Charlottes watched as the 75th child boarded his ship with Jinbei and Sanji by his side, waving good bye as they set off. Once far away enough, the family lowered their arms and dispersed slowly, already missing the cheerful Charlotte already. Big Mom, her Sweets Commanders, and her executives were the only ones left on the dock.

“Perospero, did you call Ace about this?” Big Mom questioned her son.

“Of course, mama. Ace says that he’ll keep an eye on Luffy.” Perospero confirmed.

“Compote, what about Dragon?” Big Mom turned her attention to her eldest daughter.

“Just like with Perospero-ototo, Dragon-san confirmed that he will also keep an eye on Lu-chan and tell us if there is any news.” Compote reported.

“Tamago? Have you directed our sources to keep an ear out for anything that might have to do with or is about my little Lu-chan?” Big Mom looked down at her subordinate.

“But of course, Bon~. Don’t worry about it, mama.” Replied the tea drinking man.

“Good.’’ She stated as she turned and left, her thoughts on her Luffy.

‘Have fun, Lu-chan. Mama is behind you all the way.’ Was her thought before her mind became focused on food.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Interlude: The Rest of the Family part 1-Ace

Ace was in shock after he heard the news from Perospero. Mechanically, he said his goodbyes and hung up. It was at that moment at he began to freak out, screaming and running from his quarters to the deck. Upon reaching his target, he fell on his hands and knees, dramatically hugging the waist of the First Commander of the Whitebeard Fleet.

“Marco~! Marco, my brother’s coming! He’s finally setting out~!” Ace cried in joy as his tears practically forming a waterfall. Before Marco could, say anything, Ace ran to their captain and said the same thing as he said to the pheonix a few moments ago, except louder, practically bragging. The commanders looked at each other in confusion at both the news and Ace’s behavior.

“Oi, Ace! Calm down! What’s this about you having another brother? Wait, since when did you even have another brother?” Called Thatch as he had enough of the confusion and his curiosity took hold of him.

“Hmm? Oh, you mean Lu-chan?” The happy brother hummed, HUMMED of all things to do that’s unAce-like to do, as he pulled out a photo and handed to the cook, before going into a brag about his younger sibling.

“Yeah, I have a younger brother. His name’s Luffy and he’s the most adorable thing ever! He’s two years younger than me and Sabo and he really feminine like Izo, not that there’s anything wrong with it because it just highlights how pretty he is!” Ranted the brother as he danced around.

“Wow, what a hottie! I’d sure hook up with her.” Commented a new crew member, lecherously observing the lovely figure, unaware of the sudden silence that befell the area. The temperature lowered dramatically as a dark aura surrounded the still figure of Ace, who slowly turned and narrowed his gaze on the moron who said it. Around the fire logia, everyone else froze and tensed just incase they needed to jump in and save the idiot from Ace’s wrath. Really, everyone on the ship knew just how overprotective Ace could be over his brothers and add in the fact that Ace seems to have a brother complex over Luffy…well, lets just say that things were about to get ugly real quick.

“You…what did you just say?” Ace ground out as he gritted his teeth in fury. How dare this vermin talk about his innocent Lu like that?!?! Ace felt his fire react to his anger and alight themselves on his fists.

“Huh?” It was at that moment that the moron looked up and met the most horrifying thing he had ever seen: Ace surrounded by a dark aura walking towards him with his fists alight. And was that a demon image behind Ace?!?!

“You…VERMIN! How dare you talk that way about my adorable, innocent little brother?!?!” Ace shrieked as he lunged at the idiot only to get held back. Still driven forward by his anger, Ace struggled fiercely against the hands restraining him.

“Let me go! Let me at him! I’ll burn off his hair and skin him alive! Hell, for his comment, I’ll castrate him with a wooden spoon and then…” As ace continued to rage, the poor crew member turned paler and paler until he finally fainted.

All of the male who had thought the same thing about Luffy but didn’t say it felt their own discomfort flare as they listened the the overprotective brother give his threats. The ones who were innocent just sighed as they watch the debacle.

“Gurarararara! What an amusing person this Luffy must be for Ace to react like this. Although it’s understandable considering that this child’s going to be a beauty when he finally matures. Ace! I don’t think that it’s him that you should focus on! I think that the targets of your anger should be there future suitors of that younger brother of yours!” Whitebeard laughed boisterously.

Hearing the man’s words, Ace froze before his struggles and screams got louder and louder. More and more members ran over to help restrain the raging brother and members flew about the deck like nothing.

“Oyaji, did you really have to say that, yoi? Now we’ll never calm him, yoi!” Marco protested tiredly as Whitebeard only laughed more.


End file.
